Gunnies in Bed, Bath and Shower
by zephiey
Summary: On Hiatus- A new online website is rapidly becoming the favourite of a certain forensic scientist.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gunnies in Bed, Bath and Shower  
Author: zephiey  
Rating: Mature  
Pairings: Gibbs/Abby  
Spoilers: Season 6: Road Kill  
Summary: A new online website is rapidly becoming the favourite of a certain forensic scientist.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS, Bellisario et al.

Author Notes: I know I shouldn't start another story but the scene in Road Kill of Gibbs and DiNozzo being videotaped caused this rabid plot bunny to be born. Far be it from me to not share my rabid plot bunnies.

**Gunnies in Bed, Bath and Shower**

**Chapter 1**

Powering up her laptop Abby checked her email.

"Spam, spam, spam," muttered Abby. Continuing, Abby stopped surprised by the subject line for the email. Right clicking on the email, Abby waited while her virus scanner quickly checked it for viruses, Trojans or keyloggers. Finding none she opened the email reading the body of the email with ever widening eyes.

Subject : G. I. B. B. S – Gunnies in Bed, Bath and Shower

From: G.I.B.B.S .org

Are you a fan of Gunnies?  
Good looking men that hold or used to hold the rank of Gunny in the Marines.  
If you are you are invited to join the G. I. B. B. S group.  
Feed you addiction to these men with images of them in a variety of settings.  
Subscription, electronic age and confidentiality statements are required. All users must agree to the TOS before joining. The TOS will be emailed to the interested subscriber prior to joining. Electronic signatures will stand in place of actual signatures as per Article 14 Sub-paragraph 3 Section 2 of the Electronic Users Agreement of 2006.  
If interested please reply to the link below.  
All replies are held in strict confidentiality.

Abby sat back debating if she should join. It looked legitimate; whoever ran the site was aware of the newest laws governing the internet. Clicking on the link Abby entered her information and waited for an email response.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking into her lab Abby continued to read the TOS that she received in her email this morning. Unlike other TOS's this one required the subscriber to print it out and read all ten pages of it. According to the TOS, after reading the subscriber would have to go to the link that was hidden in the TOS to join, pay subscription fees and be directed to the actual site. The site address would have to be bookmarked or written down, along with the subscribers sign-in and password since the site was blocked by search engines and web spiders.

Abby was amazed at the security of the site. The TOS outlined what the member could expect if they attempted to circumvent the TOS by either unauthorized linking to the site or creating a false subscription. Whoever ran this site was well aware of the various laws and evidently had a consulted a law firm familiar with internet, national and international law.

Finally finishing the TOS Abby made her decision. She would join. The site was safe, secure and there would be a images that she could view and maybe ones she could share of G.I.B.B.S'. It was nice to know that she was not the only woman that found Gunnies hot and sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Abby waited impatiently for the email link to G.I.B.B.S. It had been two hours and thirty-six minutes, according to her clock since she had subscribed and she was getting antsy. She wanted to get her profile created and start browsing the site.

Her impatience had nothing to do with the way a certain Gunny had been dressed today; absolutely nothing to do with the leather jacket, black jeans, button up cotton shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, and boots that he was sporting today. Nor did it have anything to do with the new spicy scent he had worn today. Not a thing!

"Yea, right Sciuto," Abby mumbled to herself. "Just keep repeating that for about a thousand times and you might be able to convince yourself."

Checking her email again Abby grumbled, "Come on. What is taking so long?"

Deciding to try just once more before giving up for the night and heading to bed, she hit send/receive once more. Her cry of yes was loud enough for her upstairs neighbour to bang on the floor. Abby yelled sorry before clicking open the email. A quick read through was all Abby needed before she clicked on the link that sent her to the profile portion of the site. Creating her profile Abby skipped over a few of the more personal boxes such as work address and phone number but included her cell number and private email address along with her general home location. The site assured its members that any and all personal information would be kept confidential but Abby knew that even with advanced DOD type firewalls and server security the site could still be potentially hacked by a professional. So for the moment she would weigh on the side of caution and keep her information to a minimum.

Finishing her profile Abby hit save. Making sure her profile, avatar and file section were formatted and posted to her liking she finally clicked on the post link, ready to introduce herself to the list.

______________________________________

Stretching, Abby glanced at the clock surprised to discover that she had been chatting and posting for over four hours. Her introductory post had resulted in over twenty greetings and soon she found herself in the groups' chatroom with ten women and five men all introducing themselves with actual names, photos and phone numbers.

The site owner was a woman by the name of Candace, who had married her Gunny over 30 years ago. She worked for a federal agency, Abby didn't ask which one, and had created the site over eight years ago as a joke but soon discovered the appeal of GIBBS'. Her husband was the man on the groups' homepage, lying across the couch looking out the window with just a towel preserving his modesty, the muscles of his back begging to be touched.

Candace's co-moderators were Kevin- a retired Gunny, his partners James, and Maureen- a photographer who worked for another federal agency. According to Candace the majority of the group were federal employees, retired military or active military. The group gave them a chance to not only indulge in their lust of GIBBS' but also gave them a place to vent about everything. All the members have met one another at least once and a few have even vacationed together. Nothing was taboo on the list and everyone kept everyone else's secrets.

The members were supportive of Abby's need to take it slow and Candace, Kevin and James offered to meet her for coffee, complete with Candace's grandkids in tow so she could get a better feel for them. Abby accepted and after verifying the time and place she logged off. Stretching once more Abby powered down the laptop.

"Thank god today is Saturday," she said, before climbing into bed. Her last coherent thought was of Gibbs in a towel before she slipped into sleep.


End file.
